


Just U, Baby It's U

by Tsavorit



Series: Flame of Love [1]
Category: DIA (Band), I.O.I (Band), Jung Sewoon (Singer), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Tsavorit
Summary: Ini tentang Sewoon dan Chaeyeon yang tetap bersama meski semua orang meragukan perasaan satu sama lain.





	1. Makan Siang Bersama

Semua orang bilang, bersamanya adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Bahwa kebersamaan kita hanyalah karena rasa kasihan atau karena sebuah taruhan yang kapan saja bisa menjadi akhir dari hubungan ini.

Namun, sebanyak apa pun perkataan negatif yang menghampiri, ada satu hal yang Sewoon yakini saat bersamanya. Hal yang membuat Sewoon menutup telinga dari perkataan semua orang tentang Chaeyeon. 

"Sewoon, kamu pasti belum makan kan?" dia datang dengan berkaca pinggang dan wajahnya tampak kesal. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau skip makan bisa membuatmu sakit?" 

"Hehehehe." 

"Jangan tertawa!" omelnya dan menghampiri Sewoon. Menarik salah satu kursi yang ada dihadapan Sewoon dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak bekal yang hampir setiap hari dibawanya. "Untung aku tadi masak karena banyak bahan makanan di kulkasku dan sedang libur kuliah. Nanti kalau kamu sakit gimana? Siapa yang akan direpotkan?" 

Dia akan selalu begitu jika Sewoon melupakan makan siang. Sembari mengomel, pasti Chaeyeon akan mengeluarkan kotak bekal makanan yang dimasak sendiri. Jangan harap makanannya terasa enak meski penampilannya tampak cantik, karena seringnya makanannya hambar. 

Tidak apa-apa, tidak semua hal harus sempurna di dunia ini.  

"Aduh di mana aku simpan sumpitnya? Sewoon, kamu simpan di mana sumpit? Aku mau pakai." 

Sewoon melihat dia yang panik sendiri hanya tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan puncak kepala perempuan di depannya. 

"Chae," Sewoon hanya tersenyum dan dia menatapnya bingung. 

"Kamu kenapa?" 

"Kamu cantik." 

Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu menyentuh dahi Sewoon. "Gak demam, terus kenapa ngomong aneh?" 

"Bukannya aku alienmu?" 

Chaeyeon tidak tahan untuk memutar matanya dan Sewoon tertawa. Jadi pada akhirnya yang mencari sumpit adalah Sewoon dan Chaeyeon menata makanan. Seperti biasanya, makannya hambar dan Sewoon tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sementara Chaeyeon yang menggerutu karena kesal makanannya tetap terasa tidak enak meski pun sudah mengikuti resep dengan sungguh-sungguh. 


	2. Menghindari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saat Chaeyeon mendadak menghilang, semua telpon menjadi miss call dan semua chat hanya berubah menjadi tanda read, Sewoon tahu ada yang salah.

Sewoon tahu, Chaeyeon saat seperti ini akan mudah panik dan sulit untuk ditemui. Sudah berapa puluh telepon dan ratusan _chat_ yang dikirimkan tidak berbalas. Telepon hanya berakhir menjadi _missed call_ dan _chat_ hanya berakhir dengan tanda _read_.

"Mau ke mana Woon?" tanya Youngmin heran melihat temannya sudah membereskan barang-barangnya jam 2 siang. Padahal biasanya meski tidak ada tugas pun bakalan ada saja alasan Sewoon untuk tetap berada di perpustakaan.

"Ke tempat Chaeyeon."

Youngmin hanya diam dan mengamati Sewoon yang akhirnya selesai berkemas dan saat dia hendak pergi, akhirnya Youngmin berbicara, "Woon, jangan samperin cewek tanpa bawa sesuatu."

"Bawa diri masa gak cukup?"

"Woon, gue di level bertanya-tanya kenapa lo gak diputusin sama Chaeyeon sejak seminggu pacaran?" dengusan Youngmin hanya dijawab dengan cengiran Sewoon.

"Canda aja. Yaudah, cabut ye."

Bergegas pergi dan Youngmin memang salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mendukung hubungan Sewoon dan Chaeyeon. Di saat semua orang seolah berkomitmen untuk membuat mereka berpisah, Youngmin justru mendukung untuk bersama.

Meski katanya, "bosen sih gue lihat cecan sama cogan terus. Sekali-kali yang komuk kayak lo dong yang dapatin cecan."

Kalau bukan teman baik sejak MABA, mungkin Sewoon sudah melemparkan 4 blok diktat mesin ke kepala Youngmin. Sebelum ke apartemen Chaeyeon, dia mampir ke toko kue dan restoran cepat saji untuk membeli paket anak-anak.

Karena Sewoon tahu kalau Chaeyeon menyukai bonusan mainan dari paket anak-anak. Meski seringnya Sewoon melihat semua itu tidak berguna, tapi biarlah. Semua orang punya selera.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Chaeyeon. Masih mencoba menelepon, tapi tetap berakhir menjadi telepon tidak dijawab. Jadi pada akhirnya Sewoon memasukkan kode keamanan pintu apartemen dan saat masuk, lampu tidak ada yang menyala. Membuatnya mengeryit karena Chaeyeon selalu menyalakan lampu meski hari masih terang.

"Chae?" panggil Sewoon setelah meletakkan makanan di _kitchen island_. "Kamu kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan saat melangkah menuju pintu kamar Chaeyeon, tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah yang sembab. Lalu memeluk Sewoon dan menangis sekencangnya.

Sewoon tidak akan bertanya alasannya atau mencoba menghentikan tangisan itu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menepuk puncak kepala Chaeyeon, menyakinkan jika dirinya tidak akan pergi.

Beginilah kalau Chaeyeon sedang kedatangan tamu, emosinya langsung menjadi _mellow_ dan menarik diri dari lingkungan.


	3. Menerima Telepon

" _Kamu pasti belum makan kan?_ " bahkan Sewoon belum mengatakan halo saat pertanyaan dari Chaeyeon didengarnya. " _Sewoon! Aku gak lagi di dekatmu, jadi ingat untuk mengurus dirimu._ "

"Jadi kamu harus ngapain buat dapat sinyal nelpon di sana?" bukannya mencoba menyakinkan jika dirinya sudah makan, Sewoon malah bertanya jahil pada pacarnya. Namun, ia tahu ini tidak benar dan buru-buru menambahkan, "tadi aku bercanda. Aku sedang makan dengan Youngmin, Donghyun dan Gwanghyun."

"Udah Chae, buang aja Ponyo! Cari aja yang bisa diandalkan di sana selama sebulan ini," Gwanghyun sengaja membuat keributan yang membuat Youngmin dan Donghyun tertawa.

"Kalau gue jadi lo sih Chae, mendingan sama Jaehyun deh. Masa depan terjamin!" Donghan ikut-ikutan menimpali dan dilepar Sewoon dengan bantal sofa yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen Youngmin.

Chaeyeon di seberang sana hanya tertawa dan Sewoon memutuskan untuk mengungsi ke dapur agar pembicaraan mereka tidak diintervensi. Membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan teman mengobrol, Sewoon berujar, "jadi gimana Bunyu? Nyesel gak ikut kelompok ke sana?"

" _Harga makanan mahal banget! Kamu gak akan percaya, masa harga nasi goreng dua puluh tiga ribu. Dua puluh freaking ribu buat sebungkus nasgor!_ "

Sewoon mendengarnya hanya tersenyum karena membayangkan Chaeyeon yang emosi. Juga membayangkan seletih sapa Chaeyeon di Bunyu sana. Teringat cerita pacarnya itu kalau di sana jangankan ada mall, Indomaret dan Alfamart saja tidak ada.

Dirinya membiarkan Chaeyeon mengomel sepuasnya. Tentang _shift_ di lapangan yang sering diabaikan oleh teman sekelompoknya⚊yang mana Sewoon tidak heran karena memang isinya kebanyakan anak-anak yang terlalu menggampangkan sesuatu⚊sampai dengan jengah dengan sikap Jaehyun yanh terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Chae," panggil Sewoon yang membuat rentetan omelan perempuan itu terhenti.

" _Ada apa?_ "

"Semangat ya di sana. Aku di sini udah ngumpulin semua hadiah happy meal buat kamu."

Chaeyeon mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan Sewoon tersenyum. Youngmin yang ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan mendapati Sewoon seperti itu langsung berdeham.

"Misi ya, mahluk numpang kontrak mau lewat."

Chaeyeon yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dan berkata, " _sayang, bilangin Paca dong kalau gebetannya lagi galau gak bisa beli album Korea._ "

Tentu saja Sewoon langsung menyampaikan apa yang didengarnya sebelum lupa. "Paca, kata nyonya dia galau gak bisa beli album tuh!"

"Hah?"

"Nyonya lo ada berapa dah Alpaca sampe bingung gitu?" ledek Sewoon, lalu ide iseng muncul di kepalanya. "Oh iya, kata Chae di sana dia lagi dideketin sama Sanggyun."

Ekspresi Youngmin langsung berubah masam dan Chaeyeon tertawa keras di seberang sana. Tanpa kata, Youngmin langsung bergegas ke ruang tamu dan Sewoon bisa mendengar Chaeyeon berusaha mengontrol tawanya, " _sayang, kamu jahat banget bohongnya!_ "

"Gapapa, biar ada kejelasan hubungan mereka."

" _Sombong ya orang yang sudah punya pacar secantik aku._ "

"Gapapa sombong, asal bukan hasil nikung."

" _Ntar ada yang tersinggung loh, sayang._ "

Dan memang benar adanya, karena Donghyun yang baru menampakkan diri di dapur langsung berdeham. Mungkin merasa tengah dighibahkan oleh Sewoon.


End file.
